Blue's Big Mystery
Blue's Big Mystery is an episode of Blue's Clues from season three. Characters Present *Blue *Steve *Sidetable (cameo) *Mr. Salt *Pail (cameo) *Tickety (cameo) *Mailbox (cameo) *Shovel (cameo) *Periwinkle (debut) Summary There's somebody building a fort in the backyard of the Blue's Clues house, but we have no idea who it is. So we put on our detective caps to find it out! There's a mystery to be solved. Come along as we investigate, with a little help from Mr. Salt and all of our friends. Recap Steve invites us in, saying that something very mysterious happened. We get a black-and-white flashback sequence in which he and Blue were outside playing Kick the Ball when Blue kicked the ball really far and he went to go get it. He found a cardboard box and a stack of logs - it looks like someone has been building a fort in the backyard of the Blue's Clues house, but he has no idea who built it. He didn't build and Blue didn't. He wonders if we built it, but we say that we didn't. So it's a mystery, one that we want to solve. In this episode, we put on our detective hat and search around for clues to help us figure out the answer to this big mystery. We follow a tip from Mr. Salt during the "mysterious builder hunting season" and find a leaf. Using logic and observation, we match it to the proper tree that it came from, choosing from narrowing sets of trees. We also find signs of activity at the house next door to the Blue's Clues house. Could somebody be moving on? Finally, signs of growth of the fort lead us closer to solving the case. Now that we know what we're looking for, we head outside and find the kitten. It takes Steve and Blue a minute to find him, but once they do, Steve asks him for his name. He asks for our names and we tell him and he introduces himself as Periwinkle. It turns out he's moved in next door and has been building his fort outside, not knowing anything about his new neighbors. Mr. Salt takes a picture of him and Blue; new friends. Notes * The music used during this episode's closing credits was also used at the end of the VHS releases of "Blue's Big Holiday and the two volumes of "Blue's Big News." * This is the first episode to have Mailbox and Periwinkle appear during the credit sequence. Periwinkle would later appear more often during the credit sequence, starting with Season Five. * In this episode, Blue doesn't know the answer to Blue's Clues anymore than Steve or us do. Additionally, the clues just seem to appear without Blue ever placing her pawprint on them. And finally, there is no Blue Skidoo segment in this episode. * This first episode introduces the character of Periwinkle, as voiced by Cameron Bowen. At first he is credited as one of "Steve's Friends," but is soon added to the list of cast credited along with the name of their character. Towards the end of the fourth season/start of fifth season, Cameron Bowen is replaced by Kenny Kim as the voice of Periwinkle. * When "Playtime with Periwinkle" was released as a bonus on the "Blue Talks!" DVD, the original TV version of the closing credits for this and "Periwinkle Misses His Friend" were used, rather than a credit sequence for the entire VHS. Category:Episodes Category:Season Three